Seddie101's Jessie's Girl Challenge
by mirage888
Summary: Songfic to Jessie's Girl. Freddie's POV. How does Freddie cope when Sam begins dating their new friend? Seddie!


_(A/N: Helloooo, people! How was your Christmas? This is my response to _Seddie101's _"Jessie's Girl" challenge. I dare you to do it! And for my Storytime With Spencer! readers... I can't even apologize. I feel SO bad that I haven't updated. I'm going to try very hard to update by next week. Love you all!)_

**Dislaimer: I do not own iCarly, the song "Jessie's Girl" or even the basic idea of this challenge.**

**Freddie's POV **

**Week One**

_Jessie is a friend,_  
_Yeah, I know he's been_  
_A good friend of mine_  
_But lately something's changed_  
_That ain't hard to define_

I can't believe this is affecting me the way it is. Actually, I refuse to believe it! For one thing, they're both my friends in their own strange ways. For another, the only possible reason for me to be feeling like this is if...

Let me start from the beginning.

In the A/V Club, (yeah yeah, I'm a nerd. Suck it up) there's been a new kid this year, Jessie. He's pretty cool, and we've hung out on occasion. He even started hanging out with my other friends, mainly Gibby, Carly and Sam. Nothing weird about that, right? Right. Except, after a few months, it became fairly obvious that Jessie was interested in Sam. I thought that was going to end tragically for him seeing as Sam does not tolerate "geeks", but when he asked her out, she said YES! Sam said yes to an A/V dweeb! She'd better never accuse anyone of being a hypocrite, because I have not seen as big a hypocrite as her in all my life.

So I bet you're thinking I'm feeling insulted, which is true. How can a girl who claims to hate me (yet we all know she and I are secretly friends) mock me for the very qualities posessed by her new boyfriend? What does he REALLY have that I don't? The real reason I'm upset here: The fact that them going out makes me upset at all. It wasn't going to mess up anyone else's friendships. It wasn't going to hurt anyone. Therefore, can someone please explain to me why I'm not feeling good about this at all?

**Week Two**

_Jessie's got himself a girl_  
_And I want to make her mine_  
_And she's watching him with those eyes_  
_And she's lovin' him with that body,_  
_I just know it_  
_Yeah 'n' he's holding her in his arms late,_  
_Late at night_

Something inside me has snapped. I really really want to ask my mom to take me to a psychologist RIGHT NOW, but I'm more worried about her having a panic attack at that request, so I haven't sought professional help. I think... I think I... aw, man up Freddie, if you can't admit it to yourself you won't be able to admit it to anyone. I think... I LIKE SAM.

Argh! I'm so stupid, what is _wrong _with me? What kind of self-masochist _am_ I? I mean, let's lay out the facts. Girl says she hates boy. Girl beats boy up, girl causes emotional pain, girl has never done anything for boy that she has not also benefited from. And boy likes girl? I LIKE _HER?_ Maybe all her insults are true, and she's right about me. Maybe I'm in for the worst non-existent love life ever recorded. All I know is (besides the fact that I'm pathetic) that I cannot stand being around them together, or thinking about them together, in any scenario. I've got to work myself through this complete nonsense before I lose what's left of my mind.

**Week Three**

_You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl,_  
_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_  
_Where can I find a woman like that_  
_I play along with the charade,_  
_There doesn't seem to be a reason to change_

I'm gone. She doesn't even know it, but I'm 100% mentally absent. When they walk into the room together, I just gape at them with my mouth open like a fish out of water. She usually has something negative to say about this, yet I can't even muster the strength to respond. Normally she might have noticed that, but she's too caught up in him. It's more of a passing comment from her these days anyway, never our old fights. Nothing exciting like it used to be. I miss that. Does that prove how far gone I am? I miss fighting with her! If one thing's for certain, I'll never find someone else like Sam. For the most part though, I try to act like nothing has changed. I sorta think Carly might suspect something is up, but she hasn't pressured me to talk to her about it. I really respect that about her. Maybe she wasn't right for me as a girlfriend, but she's one of the best friends a guy could have. Practically a sister, anymore.

**Week Four**

____

_____You know, I feel so dirty_  
_When they start talking cute_  
_I wanna tell her that I love her,_  
_But the point is probably moot_  
_'Cos she's watching him with those eyes_  
_And she's lovin' him with that body,_  
_I just know it_  
_And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night_

This is like that hobknocker Jonah all over again! I can't even take Jessie seriously, not when he's always talking mushy romantic-y to Sam. It's funny how she seems to like it, because I wouldn't have pegged her as someone who would. I guess everyone needs love sometimes. I'd just rather they cut back on, well, speaking to each other at all, since quite frankly it makes me feel gross. I hate having to bottle up everything I'm feeling, too... but there is no fladoodlin' way I'd tell her. Whether it's from my own mortification or from her murdering me, I think I could die. I'm too young to die.

**Week Five**

____

_Like Jessie's girl,_  
_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_  
_Where can I find a woman,_  
_Where can I find a woman like that_  
_And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time,_  
_Wondering what she don't see in me_  
_I've been funny,_  
_I've been cool with the lines_  
_Ain't that the way_  
_Love's supposed to be_  
_Tell me, where can I find a woman like that_

Jessie's what you could call a "smooth operator." I think that's why she's attracted to him; he's like a bad boy without all the bad boy-baggage. Hmph. All those times I tried to be "smooth" for Carly I just got laughed at! Am I really that bad at it? He's not perfect. I'm not perfect either. I thought she and I were on the road to friendship at least, and here I am. Stuck in the not-really-a-friend-at-all zone.

**Week Six**

____

_You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl,_  
_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_  
_I want Jessie's girl,_  
_Where can I find a woman like that, like_  
_Jessie's girl,_  
_I wish that I had Jessie's girl,_  
_I want,_  
_I want Jessie's girl_

I'm in shock right now. Yesterday, and I swear I thought I was being as normal as I could be, Carly came up to me. You know what she said? She said, "You need to tell her," with this knowing look on her face, and then she just walked away! She walked away from me! I didn't know what to do. What does she think is going on? And then this morning, I heard that Sam and Jessie broke up. I don't know the specifics yet, but I heard one of them was in love with someone else. I'm praying he didn't leave her for Carly, because that would be the end of my friendship with him. I've seen Sam get hurt by every guy she's had feelings for, and I'm not letting that happen again! I've been working out, I could take him. Maybe. However, if _she_ left _him _for someone else... that would be the worst for me. I hate not knowing, because no matter who left the other, either I'm going to be hurt or I'll find out Sam has been hurt. There's no pain-free way out of this situation.

Sorry, someone just knocked on my door. It sounds like-

Sam? What are you doing here?


End file.
